


Heartache Every Moment

by mangacrack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark Romance, Fanmix, Hell, M/M, season 5, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When angels loathe ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache Every Moment

**Medium:** Television  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Subject:** Sam/Lucifer  
 **Title:** heartache every moment  
 **Warnings:** Spoilers for Season 5-7  
 **Notes:** There's a German song among it. It only got on the list since I found a valid translations, but the song itself is still in it's original language.

 

 

 **01\. Devilish Belle - Axxis**

Do you know what I feel  
When you break the seal  
Should I go? should I stay?  
Decisions on my way

You're the good - I'm the bad  
You don't know when I'm sad

 

 **02\. When Angels Loath – Subway to Sally**

When angels loathe  
they fall like rocks from the sky  
When angels loathe  
they fly as dark birds through the world  
When angels loathe  
they come down as a black shadow that torment us  
and revenge themselves upon  
men that have fallen like them.

Original: „Wenn Engel hassen“ 

Wenn Engel hassen  
Stürzen sie wie Steine aus dem Himmelszelt  
Wenn Engel hassen  
Fliegen sie als dunkle Vögel in die Welt  
Wenn Engel hassen  
Landen sie als schwarzer Schatten, der uns quält  
Und nehmen Rache an den Menschen  
Die gefallen sind wie sie

 

 **03\. My Obsession – Cinema Bizarre**

If you want me to listen whisper  
If you want me to run just walk  
Wrap your name in lace and leather  
I can hear you  
You don't need to talk

Let us make thousand mistakes  
Cause we will never learn

 

 **04\. Talking to Silence – Sturm und Drang**

As I lay floating inside my mind's corners it comes to me  
Darkness it falls when you least would forsee it,  
upon your soul  
On think again what you think is for real  
Maybe in silence happiness is...

 

 **05\. Heartache Every Moment - HIM**

From lashes to ashes  
And from lust to dust  
In your sweetest torment  
I'm lost  
And no heaven can help us

Oh it's heartache every moment  
From the start 'til the end  
It's heartache every moment with you  
Deeper into our heavenly suffering  
Our fragile souls are falling

 

 **06\. Ask you Anyway - Russell Allen & Jorn Lande**

It’s hard to remember  
A life without a lie  
A life made up of honesty  
It’s hard to recall new a day without pain

A day just filled with pleasure  
When all the beauty disappears  
And all that has left are my fears

 

 **07\. Another Battle – Russell Allen & Jorn Lande **

Lived in a nightmare  
Never woke up  
Searched for peace, without result  
Waited for changes that never came

I don't want to live in your cold world  
I don't want to hear your evil words  
Find another one who plays your game  
I'm sure that everything will be the same

 

 **08\. Falling inside the Black - Skillet**

Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now I wish for you my desire  
Don't leave me alone 'cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone

I'm falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be

**Author's Note:**

> Download the Songs [here](http://www.file-upload.net/download-3912963/Heartache-Every-Moment.zip.html)


End file.
